Striker fired weapons, particularly semi-automatic pistols, are well known in the art. Unlike hammer fired weapons where a hammer is cocked and released by depressing the trigger to strike a firing pin to discharge the weapon, striker fired pistols use a series of linkage members that compress and release a spring loaded firing pin or “striker” when the trigger is pressed.
The fire control mechanism of a weapon generally refers collectively to the various trigger and safety components that operate to discharge a chambered round from the weapon. While the fire control mechanisms of various striker fired weapons and in particular a semi-automatic pistol, may vary greatly in design and operation, all conventional striker fired semi-automatic pistols include a trigger, a linkage member, commonly referred to as a “trigger bar” that is operatively connected to the trigger, and a spring loaded reciprocating firing pin or striker. In a striker fired pistol, the striker is disposed within the pistol slide, while the trigger and trigger bar are disposed within the pistol frame. When the trigger is pressed, the trigger bar is moved rearward causing the striker to be released and driven forward by spring tension. When the striker contacts the primer of the chambered round, the pistol is discharged. Once discharged, the slide cycles under recoil to reset the fire control mechanism for the next shot. Depending on the make and model, the fire control mechanism of a striker fired weapon may also include other linkage components of various design and function, such as the connectors used in pistols manufactured by Glock or the sears used in pistols manufactured by Smith & Wesson.
The fire control mechanisms of most conventional striker fired weapons also include a firing pin safety, which physically blocks the forward movement of the striker if the trigger is not pressed. Typically, the firing pin safety is a spring loaded block that projects into the firing pin channel of the pistol slide, arresting the movement of the firing pin within the firing pin channel. When the trigger is pulled to the rear, the trigger bar displaces the block clearing the firing pin channel and allowing the firing pin to spring forward firing the weapon.
One advantage of a hammer fired pistol is that they allow a user to “ride” the hammer with the thumb as the pistol is holstered. Riding the hammer during holstering dramatically reduces accidental discharges caused when a finger, some piece of clothing, or part of the holster is inadvertently caught inside the trigger guard as the pistol is pushed into the holster. The tactile pressure from the user's thumb on the hammer counteracts pressure exerted on the trigger when holstering, and more importantly any movement of the trigger is immediately felt by your thumb as the hammer starts to move. Unlike with a hammer fired pistol, a user has no source of tactile feedback about the condition of the fire controls when holstering, because the fire control mechanisms of a striker fired gun are all internal, except the trigger itself. Consequently, striker fired pistols are more prone to accidental discharges during holstering.